jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Van’s Adventures Series
This is the page for Van’s adventures series. Van is a boy from the real world who came in contact with a real version of the Ziku driver, which allows him to transform into Kamen Rider ZI-O, and transported him from the real world into the fictional world. Meeting smolder and the student six he forms the Kamen Rider club Z and together they go on adventures! Members Van Solas Smolder Ocellus Silverstream Yona Gallus Sandbar Makini Geiz Myoukouin (Kamen Rider Geiz) Sento Kiriyu (Kamen Rider Build) Banjou Ryuga (Kamen Rider Cross-Z) Emu Hojo (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) Takeru Tenkuji (Kamen Rider Ghost) Shinnosuke Tomari & Mr.Belt (Kamen Rider Drive) Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim) Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO) Ahnk Shotaro Hidari (kamen Rider Joker/Kamen Rider W) & Philip (Kamen Rider Cyclone/Kamen Rider W) Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) Takumi Inui (Kamen Rider Faiz) Shinji Kido (Kamen Rider Ryuki) Kenzaki Kazuma (Kamen Rider Blade) Wataru Kurenai (Kamen Rider Kiva) Kivat the Third Bev Gilturtle Quncy Goatee Trip Hampston Roxie McTerrier Jade Catkin Edie Von Keet Austin Goldpup Savannah Cheetaby (also becomes Van’s pet) Tsukuyomi (Sue) (Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi) (Van’s love interest) Takaharu (AkaNinger) Yakumo (AoNinger) Nagi (KiNinger) Shira (Fukka) (ShiroNinger) Kasumi (MomoNinger) Kinji (StarNinger) Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) Ahim De Famille (Gokai Pink) Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) Cloud Strife (Kamen Rider Ragnarok) Woz (2019) (Kamen Rider Woz) Kou (Ryusoul Red) Melt (Ryusoul Blue) Asuna (Ryusoul Pink) Towa (Ryusoul Green) Ban (Banba) (Ryusoul Black) Tyramigo (Ty) Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Ladybug) Tikki Adrian Agrest (Cat-Noir) Plagg Kairi (Kai) Yano (Lupin Red) Tooma Yomachi (Lupin Blue) Umika Hayami (Lupin Yellow) Keiichiro Asaka (Patren 1gou) Sakuya Hikawa (Patren 2gou) Tsukasa (Casey) Myoujin (Patren 3gou) Noel Takao (Lupin X/ Patren X) Noctis Lucious Calem (Kamen Rider Prince (Gained the prince buckle and his rouze deck from kenzaki (Kamen Rider Blade)) Aruto Hiden (Kamen rider Zero One) Dylan Dalmatian (Kamen Rider Construct) Dolly Dalmatian (Kamen Rider Amazon Beta) Allies Courtney Elison The Thunderbolts Mondo Douan (Kamen Rider Quiz) Rento Makina (Kamen Rider Spanner) (Also known as Kamen Rider Kikan In Japan) Rentaro Kamikura (Kamen Rider Shinobi) Sora Aqua The Lion Guard Enemies Time Jackers: Sworz Uhr Ora Foundation X Evol (Kamen Rider Evol) Woz (Kamen Rider Woz) (Rider Hunter Woz) Kamen Rider Oma ZI-O Kaijin Riders: Another build Another Ex aid Another Fourze Dan Kuroto (Kamen Rider Genm) Great Leader Gangler Zangyack Empire Bugsters Druidons Adventures Van’s adventures of Kamen Rider ZI-O Episode 1 Van’s Adventures of Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger The Kamen Rider Club Z Vs Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Van’s Adventures of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Van’s adventures of Kamen Rider OOO: OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let’s Go Kamen Riders Van’s adventures of Kamen Rider Build Van’s adventures of Kamenr Rider ZI-O: Heisei Generations FOREVER Van’s Adventures of Kamen Rider Build: Be the one Van’s adventures of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger X Kamen Rider Drive Neo Shocker Riders Vs The Kamen Rider Club Z Van’s Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat-Noir Van‘s adventures of Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Van’s adventures of Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger Vs Keisatsu Sentai Patranger (More Coming soon) Opening Theme and Theme Songs Over “Quartzer” by Shuta Sueyoshi (AAA) Feat. ISSA https://youtu.be/rG0BX2k1THQ Kamen Rider Heisei Generations Medly https://youtu.be/8R2i7tc1QgU Category:Vanguardmaster47 Category:Van’s adventures